


evening's tea

by AlphaStarr



Series: if there's a tomorrow [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post-RD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaStarr/pseuds/AlphaStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>red eyes at night; lovers' delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evening's tea

**Author's Note:**

> Peccavi; I'm sorry, but I regret nothing.

Soren's lips tasted faintly of the black tea he drank to stay up late going over ledgers, bitter and caffeinated and entirely, unreasonably too strong. Ike was never one for tea, but when combined with the tender give of Soren's mouth, he found it more than palatable.

The tongue so sharp it could wound a man softened for Ike's as they twined together, lips and bodies alike, the dance of lingual organs conveying far more than mere speech. But then, a break, brief in nature, just enough to catch their breaths, though their foreheads touched still.

"Ike," Soren exhaled, spoken as a lover-not-a-fighter though he was most certainly the latter. "

Soren," Ike breathed back, the name upon his lips and their mingling pants a kiss within itself.

The mage's hands toyed with the hem of Ike's bedshirt, feeling through the cloth the shift in his muscles and the sharpness of his hipbones, "May I?"

"Please," Ike answered, hands slipping beneath Soren's own too-long bedshirt, resting upon the soft flesh of his upper thigh. "You too?"

"Fine," the corner of Soren's mouth turned upwards as he pushed Ike back until he sat on the bed, crawling into his lap and sliding his hand up that shirt, pushing the homespun upwards and exposing the ghost of hair trailing upwards from his groin, a firm, tightly muscled abdomen, at last coming to his chest. He smoothed his hand over Ike's pectorals to his shoulder and then back again, feeling the tangible strength.

"Uhhhh," Ike groaned softly, hands sliding from Soren's thighs to squeeze his pert buttocks. A hint of warmth sparked in his body each time Soren's palm smoothed over his nipples, making his fingers gently flex around the flesh in his hands.

Soren silenced him with a brief kiss that swallowed the soft noise Ike made as both palms slid over his pectorals at once, pushing the shirt up to his shoulders. Ike lifted his arms when Soren parted the kiss, the choreography of their undressing a long-practiced dance. The mage's spindly fingers, having divested Ike's torso of cloth, took great pleasure in tracing the bulges of his muscles, the curve of his waist, before his palms rubbed over his pectorals in that way that drove him mad with want.

Feverishly rubbing his hands over the bare thighs straddling his lap, Ike's hips bucked minutely into Soren's, the heat filling his loins with desire. His head fell to Soren's neck, breaths growing weightier, and the mage's shudder of pleasure encouraged him to press his lips, his tongue, his teeth to the sensitive points of Soren's throat.

"Ike," he gasped, the reverence in his voice like a prayer. The tips of his fingers slid to Ike's erect nipples, rolling over them again and again, hips subconsciously grinding down into Ike's lap. Soren's loins grew even more agitated as he felt Ike steadily growing harder beneath him, the knowledge that only he had experienced this part of Ike fanning the flames further.

The swordsman hummed his muffled pleasure into the hickey he was forming on Soren's neck. In this moment, Ike simultaneously adored and hated Soren's tendency for high-necked dayshirts that hid the marks of the night's activities. He was unsure which he preferred-- the secret between them where if he touched Soren's neck, only they would know that it was a subtle reminder of the night prior; or the declaration to the world that he and Soren had indulged in each other, an obvious intimation of their relationship.

Impatiently, Soren grabbed Ike's powerful hands and placed them directly over his rear, unable to stand feeling them run up his thighs once more without finding purchase. The friction was maddening. It was an error, he realized, as Ike took the opportunity to grip his buttocks so tightly that his whole body rocked forward, bringing their half-hard erections together. The soft moan that Soren couldn't help but release made him flush with embarrassment at being caught so unaware. Ike's lips released Soren's neck to shudder out an exhale at that sound, leaving a deep red mark in their wake.

Soren drew back but a second, taking the opportunity to completely remove his bedshirt before taking Ike by the upper flat of his shoulders and pressing their mouths together, as if this nearness to Ike was more vital to him than air. One of Ike's hands slid up to find leverage on Soren's bony hip, his other hand grabbing down the center of his bottom, middle finger directly pressed against the parting of his buttocks.

He slid down the guideline of Soren's cleft, feeling against his abdomen the twitch Soren's cock gave in response. Ike bit the inside of his cheek to quiet the noise he would have made. He pressed his hips upward into the parting of Soren's legs, smallclothes tented with the desire for friction. When Soren drew back, Ike almost whined from the loss of pressure on his lap.

"Take this off," Soren ordered, slipping a finger into Ike's waistband and tugging at it before clambering off his lap. Ike's fingers, nowhere near as dextrous as Soren's, fumbled to undo the laces as he watched the mage briefly rummage through their things and come back with the thick, faintly oily vulnerary that they used for this purpose.

He placed the bottle on the sheets and wriggled out of his own smallclothes, his quickly-filling erection drawing Ike's attention so completely that he forgot about his own pants, still only halfway off his legs. Soren raised an affectionately exasperated eyebrow at him and knelt to pull the shorts the rest of the way off. It was an expression worn often, and his forehead creased in the familiar shape.

"You're distracting," Ike explained, pulling Soren up to run his hands over Soren's chest, his side, his hip, his thigh. Maybe a bit ridiculously, he pecked Soren's nose, and repeated, "Distracting."

A wry smile came to Soren's face unbidden, "It's fortunate you don't get this distracted on the battlefield, then."

Soren's mouth, appealing as it was normally, became even more attractive when he was smiling and nearly irresistible when Ike himself was the cause of that smile. Ike beamed at him, eyes growing soft before pulling Soren on top of him and pressing their smiles together, dryly amused against wide with joy. Though his forte was wind magic, Soren's mouth had a magic of its own in the way he pressed it hotly to Ike's, gently using his tongue to trace the seam of Ike's lips until they parted, kissing until Ike thought he'd be able to taste Soren's last cup of tea even when they weren't kissing.

Ike made to run his fingers through Soren's hair but found his path impeded by those accursed ties that bound it back. Ike pulled them free, threading his hand into soft, well-maintained tresses. His other hand tightened on a smooth, pale thigh to hitch Soren's leg up, aligning their erections quite nicely. The mage dug his nails into Ike's shoulders, his hips trembling with the effort of restraining himself from frotting vigorously against Ike's muscled body.

Carefully, he pried his fingers from where they were making crescent-shaped indentations in a toned shoulder and used them instead to fumble for and uncork the vulnerary. He carefully parted their kiss as he dipped his fingers in the substance, warming it from his fingertips with a mild heating incantation, one that he could have just as easily done silently, if not for his wish to inform Ike that, yes, their lubricant would be warmed.

"How do you want to do this?" Soren asked quietly, a growly-low purring noise beginning to form in his chest. Ike held him closer to hear the noise better, a noise he knew Soren would have stifled in anyone else's company. It was evidence of his draconic ancestry, a rumble that displayed comfort and happiness, more valuable to Ike than all the gold in Tellius.

"Any way you'll have me," Ike answered back, nuzzling his face into Soren's chest, the gentle vibrations of his purr warming Ike's whole body. Why the mage would ever think such a wonderful thing deplorable Ike understood very little of. Soren flushed, embarrassed but pleased that Ike seemed to like him so much that his half-Laguz habits didn't matter.

Not wishing to disturb the warmth of Ike's face against his ribcage, Soren silently reached back at his own rear. The only indication that he'd started to prepare himself was a soft noise he made as he exhaled, the gust tangling in Ike's hair. The hero's hands trailed up Soren's thighs once more, drawing another soft noise from his lips before Ike began to palm at the mage's erection.

"Mmmhn," Soren hummed half-ecstatically, his head pitching forward to muffle himself in Ike's hair. "I thought I told you not to do that... I won't last if you do."

"I forgot," Ike answered, though it was clear he regretted nothing as he shifted his his hand up and down that slim shaft. "I just really want to touch you. Make you feel good--" a pause, "-- uh... _does_ it feel good?"

"Too good," Soren confessed, pushing a second finger into his entrance to hurry the preparation. Ike's willingness-- nay, his desire-- to please him, it made his loins beg with arousal and the sooner they were connected, the better. He promised, "Touch me there later... when you're in me." I

ke gave the long, appealing shaft but one more stroke before reluctantly releasing Soren's cock, hand finding purchase on his waist instead. His back, beginning to ache from hunching over, straightened itself so that his head rested comfortably on top of Soren's. From that vantage, he watched Soren prepare himself, fingers thrusting and flexing into a channel that Ike knew firsthand the tightness of. His own dick grew even harder each time those deft digits sunk into Soren's lithe body, and, deprived of a cock to fondle, Ike found himself guiding Soren's wrist as he fingered himself.

"You can help if you lubricate," Soren teased, amused by Ike's hesitance, even after all this time, even though he was probably more familiar with Soren's body than his own, even when he was full aware that Soren would welcome his touch. But that was Ike, never assuming, courteous in his own way.

The vulnerary, which Soren had corked and neatly discarded on the nightstand, found its way into Ike's hand. He messily coated his fingers with the warmed, slick fluid and recorked the bottle with his teeth (far more difficult than uncorking with one's teeth).

"Okay?" Ike queried, brushing his fingers against the ones already in Soren's hole.

"Yes," Soren growled back, withdrawing his digits so he could use both of his hands to part the globes of his ass.

Ike almost groaned as he eased a finger in, feeling the hot, gripping walls of Soren's most intimate area. He gave it a couple of experimental pumps, feeling shaky breaths against his chest and the clenching-unclenching of Soren's entrance. Soren's hips rocked minutely into the intrusion of Ike's digit, clearly restraining himself from just pinning Ike down and riding him until they were satiated.

To distract himself from the need in his loins, Soren took Ike's length in his slicked hands, stroking firmly. Ike's breath shuddered, and he just slightly quickened the thrusts of his finger, like he was matching the rate of his pumps with Soren's. The mage released an aggressively satisfied purr, low and draconic, something like a roar contained within his throat. Ike's hands on his body, the weight of his swelling cock, it all pleased him. Though they were roughly the same length, Ike's shaft was of a significantly greater girth than Soren's, and handling that largeness, remembering what it felt like inside him, aroused him more the longer he looked at it.

"You're staring at me," Ike brought his forehead to touch Soren's for a second, his scrunched, confused brow pressing into Soren's face.

"I can hardly help it," Soren defended, squeezing the thickness lightly. He flicked his gaze from Ike's groin to his face.

"I don't mind," Ike assured him, giving Soren's firm rear another squeeze back. "I was just wondering why."

"Because you're still not in me yet," Soren grasped Ike's wrist, ceasing the flex of the finger inside him. "And you should know that I'm ready for at least two fingers, now."

"Hey, you're the tactician here," a teasing smile played upon Ike's face as he acquiesced, squeezing the second finger in and spreading them to stretch him out. "Aren't you supposed to tell _me_ what to do?"

Soren grunted, his hands coming to Ike's shoulders for leverage as he grinded against the fingers in his ass, "My error, then-- keep going, like that, but three now. I'll certainly need it."

Ike kissed the place where Soren's bangs parted, pressing a third digit into his entrance. Soren hissed at the stretch, his nails digging into Ike's shoulders and dragging all the way down to his biceps.

"Okay?" Ike asked, slowly pushing his fingers deeper. The clench of Soren's rear halted him at times, tightening in discomfort.

"Yes, move," Soren breathed, his arms stiffening with effort and his erection starting to unstiffen from pain. He inhaled sharply, exhale shuddering out in an attempt to relax. "I'm fine."

Ike hesitated a second, "... slowly, though. It's been a while."

"If you must," Soren muttered, his breath hitching as Ike began to flex his fingers. "Though I didn't know you considered four days 'a while.'"

"Feels like a long time when you've got this in front of you every day," the hand not prepping Soren squeezed the junction where thigh met buttocks, possibly the clearest curve on Soren's very svelte figure. Ike added teasingly, "Besides... last time, it was morning, so it's been really more like five days."

"Pfft... Four and a half, then," Soren gave in, amused by Ike's insistence. It had felt like an age ago for him, too. He bit his lip as Ike's fingers, in an attempt to stretch him more thoroughly, pressed against his walls, so near his prostate. His cock twitched when Ike finally prodded that spot, "I'd rather it be zero at this moment, though."

"Is that an order, tactician?" Ike growled softly, nosing at Soren's hair. His fingers went for a more thorough stretch then, thrusting in and out of him in a mimicry of what he'd be doing with his dick soon enough.

"Yes, _commander_ , that is an order," Soren replied impatiently. "Perhaps you want it said in simpler terms: _**fuck me**_."

Ike's only reply was a deep groan, the quick withdrawal of his fingers and a heavy reapplication of lube before he returned his digits to Soren's rear.

"Don't bother with more lubrication," Soren hissed, feeling the lukewarm salve slick his inner walls. "I don't need it."

"It must've been _way_ more than five days since the last time we did this if you don't remember how much of this you need," Ike shook the vulnerary a couple times before going for another thorough application on his own cock.

Soren lifted himself off Ike's lap until he was almost completely on his knees, face just now meeting the other man's eyes, "I think you'll find I can take you quite easily."

The mage's cockhead brushed lightly against Ike's abdomen, just barely painting it with a thin stroke of pre-ejaculate. Ike bit his lip, hesitating as he pulled his hand from his own erection, tempted by the urge to jerk Soren's until his stomach was painted by spurts of white instead of thin, transparent lines. Soren's cock was as elegant and sleek as the rest of him, curved just enough that it pressed perfectly against his prostate each time Soren topped.

"Not yet," Soren redirected Ike's hand sternly, so that it came upon his thigh instead. He used his own to guide Ike's erection to his entrance, that he need no longer deny either of them the plasure any longer.

"Sorry," Ike grunted, carefully helping Soren lower his weight onto his waiting shaft. His breath sharply seethed through his teeth each time he inhaled as Soren's breathing grew heavy, taking Ike's hardness into his body.

The pressure of Ike's thick cockhead against his ass caused Soren's entrance to give, the heat of his inner walls wrapping around that full erection like a sheath well-fitted to its partnered sword. He sat upon him slowly, enveloping Ike's cock inch by velvety inch, relishing the near-painful stretch that indicated they were joining. The pulse that Ike so enjoyed fluttering around his fingers felt even better pressed to his shaft, alternately tight and giving. He muffled his soft, pleasured whine in Soren's hair, the grip on the mage's thighs tightening.

With the hand unoccupied by guiding Ike's dick, Soren took Ike's jaw and directed him into a firm kiss, muting the pair of quiet groans that came from Soren lifting himself slightly, only to sink down completely. His ass strained to take all of Ike's girth, the thick base stretching him in a way that made him feel impossibly filled. Ike felt the tightness, but more the heat that surrounded all of him, the flex of Soren's adjusting entrance squeezing and releasing him.

"Gods," Ike rasped, his voice cracking, thighs tensing in an effort to restrain himself from thrusting without pause. Soren felt the stiffening of Ike's muscular thighs beneath his buttocks, the hardness of every line of the hero's body.

"Come on," he urged, nipping heatedly at Ike's throat, the purr in his chest ascending in pitch like a whine, though he hated to admit it. "Move."

Ike roughly fondled Soren's hips, leaving the indents of fingers on his thighs (they would undoubtedly bruise). He carefully lifted the smaller man, feeling the gripping heat of Soren's ass parting from his cock, the sharp inhale of breath they both shared as Soren plunged down upon him again.

The mage moved shallowly on Ike's lap a few times, repeating that glorious sensation of being filled as much as he could. The heavy stretch of his inner passage taking Ike's impressive thickness might have hurt if it hadn't been so pleasurable, being filled by all of Ike's cock again and again. And Ike, when he could take the slow friction no longer, his hips bucked up forcefully and Soren released a quiet gasp. The purr in his chest gave way to a deep, breathy growl as he redoubled the rate at which he rode Ike, made deeper by the way Ike's thrusts slammed into him hard enough that he bounced.

The hero held Soren by the hips as he rutted wildly into his hole, hot and gripping and just slicked enough to ease their copulation. Soren was all gasping breaths and low, vibrating growls as he rocked against Ike's every thrust, guiding him into a rhythm with his hips. His hands clenched and unclenched on Ike's biceps, struggling for leverage to match each movement and blissfully blank-minded by desire in turn. Moaning brokenly, Ike desperately tried to muffle himself in Soren's hair as their hips stuttered together, the clap of buttock on thigh spurring him to fuck Soren even harder, that they might feel the friction of flesh on flesh even more greatly.

"Yes," Soren hissed, tucking his hips forward so that Ike's shaft pounded against his prostate near every thrust. " _Yes_."

He dragged his nails down Ike's right arm, gripping the wrist and pulling it insistently to his erection. Ike obediently took Soren's cock in hand, jerking it emphatically with every time their bodies met. Soren bit his lip to avoid crying out, his fingers tracing Ike's impressive pectorals and feverishly rubbing his palm across peaked nipples.

He felt the movement of every wanton thrust like an earthquake, the ripple of Ike's abdomen, the harsh flex of thighs bucking into him, the grip and twist of his fingers around Soren's straining, flushing dick, each pant and moan whispered into his hair, and _**oh**_ \--

Soren possessively bit Ike's shoulder, silencing the keening growl he made as he came, pulse throbbing and cum spurting over Ike's rolling abs, the hot evidence of his ecstasy sparking Ike's nerves. The way Soren's orgasm shook his composure, the deep vibrating growl of his draconic purr, the way his hips stumbled in their rhythm but kept going just so Ike, too, could reach his completion... it drove Ike mad, frantic with desire for the man in his arms, and it was only another few seconds of rutting into Soren's ass before Ike, too, came, his release spilling hotly into Soren's passage between the thrusts as he rode it out, the added slickness of his seed causing him to slip out. Still, Soren's hips ground down against him, and even that friction made him sputter another few drops into the curve of Soren's perineum.

After that, their bones seemed to melt away, Ike drooping slowly to the mattress and Soren falling completely into Ike. They lay together a long while, heaving breaths drifting into shallow ones and racing pulses slowing into calm.

Soren wrinkled his nose as he carefully unstuck himself from an almost-dozing Ike, the cooling and stiffening release beginning to glue them together. His rear, too, would have to be sufficiently cleaned out, he noted as he felt Ike's cum begin to leak from him and slide down his thigh.

He reluctantly excused himself from the bed with a soft kiss on Ike's lips, wobbling shakily to the washbasin. He quickly tidied his chest and midriff, hurrying to clean the cum from his ass. He winced, pushing the release from his bottom and wiping his buttocks and thighs as thick colloid dribbled from him. Soren's cock twitched in interest as he realized that Ike had filled him with a truly enormous load, unusually large even for a man of his impressive virility. He pushed a finger inside his stretched hole, and felt the dampness of Ike's seed squoosh within him as he pried it out, sneaking a glance at the man who'd put it there in the hope that maybe he was watching and would want another round.

Ike wasn't on the bed, and when Soren felt well-muscled arms wrap around him he quickly realized that somehow, his lumbering lover had managed to sneak up on him.

"Soren," Ike breathed, hugging him close and nuzzling the top of his head. Soren grimaced as Ike inadvertently pasted his cum-tacky, faintly sticky front to Soren's back.

"What is it?" the washcloth in Soren's hands left his rear so he could rinse the mess in the basin before him. He returned, but bathed Ike's stiffening dick instead, taking the opportunity to fondle and wash him in the same motion.

"I just wanted you. Want you," he corrected, slouching down to kiss where Soren's hair parted. He watched his own hands as they ran over thin, birdlike ribs that housed a dragon's voice; the subtle dip of his waist, otherwise unnoticeable; the points of his prominent hipbones; his thighs, quivering from being so thoroughly fucked. He frowned as his fingers traced the bruises his very own grip had inflicted on Soren's legs, standing stark against pale skin even new as they were. He apologized, "Did this hurt? You know... that's the last thing I wanted."

"You didn't hurt me," Soren answered, leaning his head back against the sternum of the fool he loved. He reasoned, "Even if it had hurt, I've had injuries far more serious than a few bruises. I'll survive."

"I know," Ike's eyebrows lowered, his gaze darkening solemnly. "But... it's still an injury that I put on you."

"No more than this," Soren snorted, turning and brushing the dark bitemark on Ike's shoulder, running his hand across the scratches and nail-indents over his biceps, and wiping away the drying mess on his abs.

"That's all different," Ike hefted the shorter man into his arms so he could look at his face without difficulty. "I enjoyed that. I _like_ it when you do that."

"And I," Soren countered, a bit put out at being lifted like a small cat or petulant child. "Was too busy enjoying everything _else_ to even notice the the bruising. It looks like I'm not the only one capable of being distracting."

"So... it was okay, then?" he shifted Soren's weight in his arms, unsure of whether he'd injure the mage further if he held him wrong.

"Better than okay," Soren brushed Ike's hair from his face with exasperation, though his heart still skipped at the earnestness in Ike's eyes. Curses. Of all Ike's qualities, it was his pure honesty that made him the most irresistible, and so Soren cupped his cheek in hand and pulled him forth for a kiss, close-mouthed and slow.

Ike's eyes blinked shut as he hugged Soren warmly, shielding his thin body from the night air's chill. He became acutely aware of his pounding heart with the magnitude of feeling, the gravity of how tenderly Soren kissed him. His groin stirred at the thought that it was for he for whom Soren's barbs dulled, that it was he who made Soren melt like winter into spring. And it was only he allowed to experience this, the gentle side of Soren, the one that kissed sweetly even as he pressed his half-hard erection into Ike's stomach.

"Do you still want me?" Soren mumbled, lips remaining pressed to Ike's.

"I always want you," Ike kissed back, the corners of his lips stretching into a smile. And he did, he wanted Soren's body twined with his and their mouths connected-- but too did he want his brutal honesty, his calculated wariness, his unshakable loyalty. With Soren at his side, he could accomplish anything.

"Then you have me," Soren's hips pressed forth minutely, unaware that he and Ike were secretly speaking the same language. It was the language of promises, and Soren swore Ike would have him eternally, long after Soren's death and even longer after Ike's.

They kissed at length, noses bumping briefly with each shift. Comfortably lofted by Ike's strength, Soren's hands were free to draw his spindly fingers across the hero's shoulders, his arms, his chest; they eventually settled, one at Ike's nape, tangled in hair that probably needed a trim, the other resting over his heart.

Ike kissed him a bit more firmly, lips parting to engage Soren's tongue. He twined their mouths together in a wet kiss, and while Soren recognized that his technique was sloppy, the tactician couldn't bring himself to care about anything other than joining him.

Walking over to the bed half-blindly, Ike pushed Soren into the covers, curving his back into a hunch so they could grind their hips together without breaking the kiss. Soren, far too proud to verbalize his plea, spread his legs as far apart as they would go, knees bent and feet flat on the covers, silently begging Ike to take him again.

Fumbling for the bottle of vulnerary (Ike wished he'd put it in its proper place the first time), he began to re-slick Soren's ass, already gapingly stretched from taking Ike's cock perhaps but an hour earlier. His callused fingers generously lubricated the passage, discovering that Soren hadn't quite managed to finish cleaning himself before Ike interrupted. The reminder that he still held a portion of Ike's release made the hero groan softly, his fingers shifting until he managed to prod Soren's prostate, that the mage could join him in this depth of arousal.

"Ike," Soren's mouth fell open from surprise as the shot of lust he felt when Ike's fingers rubbed against his inner walls _just_ the right way. He dragged his fingers through thick blue hair, encouraging Ike to continue.

He applied the (now mostly cooled) vulnerary to his cock, giving it a few wet, quick pumps as he hardened further. Ike began to push his dick into Soren's hot, fluttering channel, far more slowly than Soren normally took it in when he was in control. The mage rumbled quietly, enjoying the way Ike worked himself in slowly, a series of shallow withdrawals and deeper forthward presses, but still did he yearn impatiently for their bodies to unite.

Fingers curling into the sheets on either side of Soren's head, careful to avoid accidentally pulling on his hair, the swordsman's hips slid, at last, enough to press against Soren's buttocks. He looked down at where they joined, pulling his hips away just enough to make it satisfying to watch his cock sink back into Soren's body. Framed by the mage's lithe legs and his elegant, flushed shaft, the sight of his dick pumping in and out of Soren's ass was almost too arousing to bear.

A glance up at Soren's face confirmed that the mage's thoughts matched his own, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth. Ike's every move was evident to Soren from this angle, each muscle's tensing or contracting or flexing. He could almost see each thrust before he felt the cock slide into him: the stretch of Ike's deltoids, the ripple of his pectorals, the clench of his abdomen and thighs. Slowly though he moved, each pump of Ike's hips was deep, hard, utterly claiming.

When his dilated pupils met the deep red of Soren's irises, they were both lost to the flawed rhythm of their bodies rocking together, a staccato overlaid by heavy grunting, quiet pants, and flesh on flesh.

"Soren," Ike breathed, untangling one of his hands from the blankets to run it over the mage's shoulder, his vibrating chest, his tightening abdomen. Ike wasn't sure whether his hands felt large because Soren's body was so small, or if Soren's body looked smaller than it really was because he had large hands. "Gods, _Soren_... I'm gonna--"

"Me too," he growled back, hips rutting against Ike's thrusts desperately, so close to completion. He was disproportionately turned on by the way Ike held himself up with just one arm, even as his chest heaved with effort. He commanded wantonly, "Do it _on_ me. I want to see you come on me."

That was it for Ike. He pulled out, the first pulse of cum splaying itself over Soren's open entrance, twitching at the loss of being filled. He jerked himself, his tip pressed firmly against Soren's taint as he spurted thick globs across the mage's balls, his cock, the V-point of his hipbones.

Embarrassingly, the heat of Ike's cum splattering his own dick made Soren come almost completely untouched. In conjunction with the twitch of Ike's cockhead pressed to his prostate externally, the sensation was too much for him, empty hole fluttering with the recollection of being pounded, a hard, muscular figure above him. He shot a messy release that joined Ike's in decorating his hips and midriff, believing himself finished until the hand that Ike was using to pump himself came around both of their dicks, milking a tiny, extra dribble from him.

"Ah... Soren," Ike panted, his voice sounding as completely wrecked as he felt. Exhausted, he rolled off to the side, an arm weighing upon Soren's chest and their legs twined together.

"Ike," Soren's voice trembled, shaken further by the deep purring that had settled in his chest.

They lay there, trying to recollect themselves after being shattered, and if Soren put himself back together with a shard of Ike's composure, or vice versa, they were all the closer for it. The gravity of what they'd done together made it impossible to look each other in the eye without being crushed by the weight of emotion, but it was unneeded as they limply flopped over the bed. What was eye contact, after all, when hearts slowed to the same pulse, breaths calmed to the same rhythm, and bodies tangled so completely you could hardly tell one from the other?

Eventually, however, Soren reluctantly attempted to move Ike's arm from where it was splayed over him. Though he hated to leave the warmth of Ike's embrace, the mess drying on his stomach told him he'd probably regret not cleaning in the morning (though never would he regret staying with Ike, either, if he had to be perfectly honest).

"Don't go," Ike pleaded, a soft mumble in the crook of Soren's neck. In the coolness of the night, Ike's arms seemed the warmest of blankets, his fogged breath the whisper of the most soothing lullaby.

And so, Soren shoddily wiped them both off with the nearest loose cloth (oh, the washcloth, how convenient) and settled into Ike's arms, giving in to his body's temptations and his emotions' demands.

He pressed closer and yawned, "You're very persuasive."

They fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Assisted by some characterization advice [this person](http://refure.tumblr.com) gave me when I was too nervous to enter this fandom, double-checking that I didn't severely veer from canon. Criticism would be appreciated, if anyone's willing.


End file.
